


Come To Me, Strange Angel

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F, Phantom-Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12428055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Shirley gets some time with the Phantom...





	Come To Me, Strange Angel

The Phantom has never once been wrong footed before now. She is silent however as she watches, waiting, for something to happen. She knows, too well, that this woman needs her, she just doesn’t know how to reach her. 

Finally, she steps closer. It is a surprise when the woman smiles, greeting her readily, allowing herself to be lead away. She knows that this woman is not going to be easy to control, but she has never minded.

She is slightly more surprised when the doors shut behind them and Shirley, for it is Shirley she had come to, darts ahead, calling behind her.

“Come to me, Strange Angel...”

Phantom smiles, following slowly, sedately, although her steps pick up when she finds the woman curling into herself, looking oddly sad. She moves to sit beside her, tucking the woman into her side, wrapping her safely in her arms. 

“Oh, my lamb...”


End file.
